


联文-欲望之雨（2）

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

作者：舒格拉底  
人设和情节纯属瞎掰，本人概不负责

——————

冰室光三郎认为，他这辈子做过最疯狂的事情就是在拉斯维加斯结婚。他的婚礼萦绕着浑浊的酒气和浓重的烟味，结婚对象是仅仅认识了七天的、刚从美术学校毕业不久跟着朋友来旅行的堂本剛。

那是他当上警察的第一年，与其他同僚不同，走精英路线的他在第一年便得到了参与侦破跨国罪案的机会，破案期间抱得美人归的故事一直在警队中被当作传说流传。许多人说他冷静理性，可若是全程目睹了他是如何迅速而炽烈地与剛陷入爱恋的，也许会全盘推翻对他的固有印象。

结婚五年以来，带着疲惫身躯回到家里见到的那张熟睡的脸，是他最大的安慰和动力。

这一日，攥着花束的他，顿时觉得往昔的岁月与今后硬生生被切割成两半。

或许这惹眼的紧身短裙和软绵绵的兔耳朵是为自己准备的吧，如果没有听到那把熟悉的声音喊出的陌生的名字。

一日一夜没合眼的冰室光三郎，搭上了最早的班车从札幌一路回来，挑了半刻钟的百合，揣上他喜欢的小点心，只为了一睹笑颜。

如果不是想早些给剛惊喜，路上应该停下来，从兜售糖果的长者那里买上一大包梅子糖。

或许就能错过发现真相的时机。

玄关多出一双帆布鞋，光三郎屏住呼吸循着微弱的声响走到卧房，便见到了站在床前的两个人。床头之上悬挂着的结婚照，右下角那金色墨水勾上的日期正好是五年前。

剛让那小子先走，事情败露的时候第一个想到的，是不让他在自己手上吃亏。

剛摘下了头上的兔耳朵。

“怎么？不是给我准备的，所以连看都不许看吗？”

那人走得匆忙，神经已经绷到极限的冰室光三郎根本没来得及看得清他的容貌，只知道他很年轻，还有他叫光一。

堂本剛发抖的声音说，“这花可真好看。”他手指拂过娇嫩的花瓣，低下头嗅嗅散发的芬芳，再抬头，泪滴聚拢在眼眶，望着他不过半秒便直直流下。“欢迎回家，旦那桑。”

“我还真不知道我回家了。”冰室光三郎将鲜花放到剛怀里，一手探到他的大腿内侧，摸到的一片湿滑，凑到鼻子一闻，发现是熟悉的草莓味。温热的细嫩在他动作之间震颤，光三郎故意掐了他一把，然后沉默地转身、步离、关上房门。

光三郎将自己锁在书房之内，戴上耳机蜷缩在沙发上。

他迷迷糊糊地睡去了。

发尾染得鲜红的剛，手边的筹码一点点流失到赌桌的另一边，他卯着劲儿，将剩下的全部押在接下来的一局。盛放橙汁的玻璃杯，外壁淌着细流，戴了满手戒指的手握住杯身。

剛还是输光了，然后光三郎把手上攥着的筹码递与剛，“如果骰子落下，是两个7，你就跟我约会好不好？”

赌桌上是不是出现了两个7，连当事人都不清楚，因为在骰子顺着桌沿滚下后旁人低头寻找的间隙，剛便牵着光三郎的手，快步穿梭在嘈杂中。

那天是他第一次与他接吻，在某个画满看不懂的埃及图腾的柱子旁边。

……

醒来的时候，耳机还吱吱呀呀地放着催眠曲，肩颈有些酸痛，他踏出房门，发现剛竟倚在门边睡着了，脸上还有没卸干净的妆，他取来薄被给他盖上，就去洗漱了。

“旦那……”

“我回去上班了，还有报告没写完，冰箱的点心放微波炉热热再吃吧，你胃不好，就别老喝这么多冷饮了，橙汁也不行。”

“……能不能不要走？”

应该能解释些什么的，剛看着光三郎布满血丝的眼，觉得应该解释些什么，但是开口便像吐出巨大泡沫，将自己完全包裹。他混沌的脑子里只剩一个念头，就是把人留下，拖延下来，也许就能有办法。

“我得回去。”

“可是你才刚回来。”

“够了！”是要做什么呢，非要让我听你一句句解释，到底跟别的男人做了什么吗？

光三郎带上外套，望望被自己喝住的剛，终于还是红了眼眶，“五周年快乐。”

门内，剛吃着烤焦的点心，苦涩是真实的，他的眼泪也是。

＊

一个星期后，冰室光三郎在审讯室，遇到了一位特殊的嫌疑犯。

“你为什么要警局自首？”

“我都说了，我杀人了，立案起诉我吧。”

手边的案子是情杀案，凶手已经确定了，只是没有向公众宣布，因此同事来说有个高中生来自首时他诧异不已。等到见面时，光三郎不禁汗毛倒竖——对面这个穿着白衬衫的男生，与自己实在是过于相似了。

“你杀了什么人？”

“就最新的那件。”

“是吗？可是凶手已经查到了呢。”

“再查查，人是我杀的。”

“死者跟你什么关系？”

“没有关系。”

“那你知道他是谁吗？”

“不知道。”

“小子，警察局不是你来玩闹的地方，不要浪费我的时间。”

高中生突然大笑起来，笑着用手敲敲桌面，“冰室先生，我还是跟你说正事吧。”神情瞬间严肃，“冰室先生，把老师让给我吧。”说罢他倚在椅背上，松松领口的纽扣，“你都看到了，老师有多喜欢我。”

光三郎攥紧了拳头，克制了一星期的怒火，此刻已经掩盖不住了。剛前几天乞求他原谅的时候，说再也不会与他联系了，这样的事情不会再发生了，温声细语说一遍又一遍说想跟旦那永远在一起。他信了，就算心底再多冤屈，他也不愿发泄在剛身上。

可是他不知道，这个毁掉了他们结婚周年的男人，竟然是剛的学生。

光三郎揪起光一的领子，穿着皮鞋的他比光一要高一些，也更为健壮。光一直勾勾看着他，他的目光很有锐气，是年轻人未经打磨的那股劲儿，“你打我，只会让老师心疼我。”

“你！”

僵持之下，门外有下属告知，有人来保释堂本光一。

原来光一联系不到剛，索性躲在公寓楼下等待老师出门，没想到遇到的是光三郎，于是一路尾随到了警察局……

并且给剛发了信息，称自己惹了麻烦，要他到警察局救他。

接下来冰室光三郎眼前的景象，是光一激动地抱着剛，说老师你终于来了。然后剛来到他身边，支支吾吾地说得送光一同学回家。

＊

冰室光三郎坐在驾驶座，堂本剛就坐在旁边，那小子在他要求下留在后座。

这阵子一直在断断续续的下雨，气压也不稳定，坐在前头的俩人，都要透不过气了。

“老师今天怎么没有穿那条黑色的裙子，是被我撕坏了吗？”

“老师你不理我，我的心都要坏掉了。”

“老师你离开这个男的吧，还是跟我好。”

光三郎靠边停下，打开车门将光一扯出来，在马路边上迎面就是一拳，要下手再打的时候，剛挡在光一身前，泫然欲泣。

“你要帮着这小子吗？”

泪珠划过脸庞，“嗯。”

还是三个人的车厢，光三郎一言不发，寂静的空间里隐约有剛的抽泣声，光一坐在后头，红着眼看着窗外的流动。

＊

格子西裤，外加短袖白衬衫，胸前印着校徽。光三郎对着镜子整理好仪态，便坐在沙发上等待剛回来。

他向组织申请了休假，被誉为拼命光三郎的他，自入职以来第一次休假。

这不是，家都要散了，工作还重要吗？

他默默自嘲。

剛见到他这副模样，实在愕然，“旦那？”

“老师，你回来了。”然后将人搂在怀里，“我想你了。”

“你为什么要……穿制服？”

“你不是喜欢吗？”光三郎说着，要解剛的衣服。

“我……”如鲠在喉。

感受到剛的抗拒，光三郎手边的动作更为粗暴，“是不是他穿高中制服就可以，我就不可以？”

“我还没洗澡。”

“我不介意。”

环着剛的脖子亲吻，吸吮的力度大了，发出的声音也比往常响亮。光三郎没有多少耐心，他迫切地想要剛在自己身下呻吟，以此证明他还爱着他，扒下内裤，他手握住剛的性器，撸动起来。

“旦那……”

快速抽插下的肉体碰撞，像用双手挤压熟透的水蜜桃，果肉破裂、喷射四溅。

光三郎不知从哪找到的高中制服，衣袖快要裹不住那发达的肌肉了。他把剛钳制着，一遍一遍索取，一遍一遍给予。

“我可以忘掉，如果你真的可以忘掉的话。”

说这话时，剛在他手边射了第二次。

“明白吗？”光三郎用力往里顶了顶。

“明……白。”

“乖。”光三郎咬住剛的肩膀，留下了绯红的血印，随后又轻轻亲吻舔舐安慰。

剛知道，那不是安慰，是警告他还有下次的话，会受比这重得多的苦。

可是摇晃间，他也不知道，这到底是痛苦，还是极致的快感。

＊

剛酝酿着要辞职，辞职报告写了好几遍，但是没能上交，只跟邻桌的同事提了一嘴。

他不知道，邻桌的刘老师收了光一几次巧克力，已经成为的光一的情报员。

因此光一冒雨找上他的时候，他甚至不知道光一为何而来。

“小光，以后还是不要单独找老师了。”

“老师……剛，你不要辞职，你要在这里等着我。”光一抹掉脸上的雨水，“你不许跑，我不许你跑。”他收到消息后，思来想去，决定要跟父母商量提前留学的计划。本来想到高中毕业就会见不到老师，他便抓心挠肝，但是转念一想，老师如今这样躲着他，甚至要离职，如果这样倒不如早点去留学，成为一个立派的大人，才能堂堂正正的，跟冰室光三郎竞争。  
“我要走了，老师。你多保重，一定要记得我。”

微弱的阳光穿行在淅沥的雨中，雨水在他的脸上折射出破裂的光。

“要记得我。”

便快步离去。

＊

他还是递上了辞呈。

临行前还是再看了一遍美术室，仔细摸摸那堆放的石膏雕塑，还有老旧的画架。

他的包里放了一套红色的短裙，还有一盒润滑剂。

玻璃窗外清澈的蓝天，是不是说明，雨，已经不会再下了。

tbc

还有下


	2. 欲望之雨（2）下  本部分完结

作者：舒格拉底  
人设纯属虚构，本人一点都不会负责的哈哈哈哈  
假的，我写的  
自行避雷好叭

————————

点燃的香烟夹在指间，尾端垂着的烟灰在他叹气的瞬间掉落，地球仪在他动作下开始旋转，模糊的球形，他闭上眼睛，按住了一个点，再睁开眼睛，将半支烟放到烟灰缸，伏近看看那个点。

会是这里吗？不会吧，这可是太平洋中央。

堂本剛偶尔会玩玩这样的地球仪游戏，在他从那家学校辞职之后。

距离那场雨，已经过去了两年多。

已经快要忘记了，就差一点点，就差一点点。

在他能决心把这个地球仪扔掉之后，就会忘记了。

“想去哪里旅行吗？”熟悉的味道袭来，在背后环抱着他的，是休假在家的光三郎。

“没想好。”

“今晚想吃什么？”光三郎嗅着剛的烟味，烟味不浓，他想起早些年他们一起戒烟，剛戒掉了，但他没有，如今看着烟灰缸上未尽的半支烟，他竟心生怀念，怀念那满脸写着叛逆的剛，怀念只有彼此的曾经。

“旦那。”剛熄掉香烟，转过头，脸埋在光三郎的肩窝，“抱我好不好？就在这。”

接下来便抬眼看着他，轻啄一口，再轻啄一口，短暂的四目相对之后，光三郎视线下移，扯下剛宽松的居家短裤，手伸进去，摩挲着软滑的屁股，掀起上衣卷到胸口，剛的乳首在注视下挺立，胸部软肉被肆意抓揉着渐渐泛红，光三郎忽然停下来，从边柜取出警棍，放到剛手上，自己拉开椅子坐下了。

在他眼神示意下，剛开始舔舐警棍的顶端，湿润的黑色警棍随即在剛分开的双腿中间……陷入、继续深入、晃动、抽插，剛的身体在发热，动作中卷起的上衣落下，洁白的肌肤和透着粉的后穴，衬着那漆黑的棍身，棍尾还刻着光三郎的名字。

这根警棍是光三郎破了当时震惊世界的连环杀人案件之后被颁发的，象征着荣誉的奖品，正插在爱人的后穴。

这冰冷的物事显然不能令剛满足，他含着情欲的一双眼，带着幽怨望向光三郎，“不愿意抱抱剛吗？”

剛显然不知道为何光三郎今天要这样做，他看着光三郎冷淡的脸，眉头不满地皱起来，见光三郎还是没有动作，他拔出警棍扔掉，跨坐到光三郎身上，“老子今天想要你，别拿警棍糊弄我。”

说罢便咬住光三郎的下唇亲吻起来，他很用力，尖锐的虎牙快要把光三郎的嘴唇撕破了，手指迅速解开光三郎的衬衫，然后脱掉自己的上衣扔到脚下，温软的身体赤裸地贴上去，下身在光三郎的裆部磨蹭，光三郎的性器早已抬头，他抱起剛放到桌上，桌面上的杂物被扫去，桌沿的地球仪随即倒下，落到地毯上，剛有些动摇，却没有说些什么，只温顺地把腿张得更开，光三郎掏出性器在他穴口摩擦、进入。

性器撑满甬道的瞬间，剛喟叹一声。

“你刚刚在想什么？我进来书房的时候。”

光三郎抱着他的双腿抽插，剛手撑着桌面，一下一下承受着，嘴里止不住喘息，“在想……想……啊!再深一点……”

想要被抱是真的，想要被光三郎抱是真的，想念光一也是真的，他默默乞求光三郎不要深究他的心里是不是还有谁，他已经够努力了，为了能把深爱的丈夫留在身边，他已经一遍又一遍地试图抹掉那段记忆。可是又怎么可能做到呢？面前的人与遥远的他如此相像，以至于此刻都有些恍惚。

光三郎伏近，观察着剛的眼睛，他想要确认他的爱人是不是在透过他寻找另一个人的身影。他不得不承认，剛这两年掩饰得足够好了，他几乎要被骗到了，如果不是三天前，趴在他怀里睡着的剛，突然在睡梦中叫了他一声光一的话。

“我问你一个问题，我希望你诚实回答我。”话说着，动作丝毫没有停下来，紧致温热的裹夹太过勾人，他匀着呼吸，提醒自己必须要得到一个答案。“如果非要选一个的话，你会选我还是那个人？”

剛把自己的身体再往前送了送，他还想要更多，在他回答之前，他要看到光三郎为自己抓狂，要看到光三郎为他恼怒，要撕掉他长年戴在脸上的冷静面具，独为他一人反常。“把我干到射出来，我就告诉你。”

他与光三郎的婚姻持续到现在，在情爱这件事上一直都很和谐，但唯有两次，是他只要想起就会口干舌燥，身体忍不住酥麻的。

一次是结婚当晚，他才买不到两小时的廉价婚纱，被刚刚成为他丈夫的冰室光三郎一手扯坏，抵着酒店冰冷的木门，乳首在那门表面的花纹上粗暴地摩擦，光三郎啃咬着他的肩膀，毫不掩盖欲望地进入他的身体，一边抽插一边用他那把低沉的声音赞赏他的身体，说想要死在他身体里面。在光三郎的反复浇灌下，他这辈子第一次觉得自己也许能怀孕，充沛的精液能化为种子，在下一个春天到来之前，长成属于他们的结晶。

第二次便是两年前，光三郎发现他跟光一的事情之后，穿着高中制服的他带着满腔的醋意要他把光一忘掉，威胁性质的性爱，让他的丈夫变成了猛兽，汹涌的荷尔蒙和比往常更为暴烈的动作，令他不禁觉得自己马上要被吞噬掉……

当下回想起，他便伸出手臂抱住光三郎，微张着嘴巴，渴望与他唇舌交缠，说他是淫荡也罢，在旺盛的欲望面前，所有事情都可以暂且免提。

光三郎将手指放到他的嘴里，看着他顺从地吮吸着的模样，也不得不承认自己感受到了极大的愉悦。

“就这么喜欢被抱吗？”光三郎问。被反过来的的剛趴在桌前，抬起的屁股似桃，那背部玉似的，勾引人在上面留下印记，仿佛这样就能保证这是唯有他才能见到的景色。

“只有……”

光三郎清楚剛的敏感点，也尤其懂得他的癖好，此刻轻易就把剛顶弄得娇喘连连。

“啊……哈……嗯……啊……啊……啊～啊～嗯……哈……啊～”剛努力反驳，“只有真心……喜欢……的人才能抱我。”

光三郎陡然加快了频率，不知道是想要剛收回这句话还是什么，可是他怎么可能不知道，剛这样高傲的性格，如果不是真的喜欢，怎么可能会解掉衣衫。只是他一直都不愿意承认，在这个世界上也另一个人能让剛这样的动情。突然间有些不想知道剛的答案，就算剛说选他那又如何，也改变不了那人已经在剛心里留下痕迹这个事实，或许早就应该明白，示威并不能换来想要的一切。

＊

地面上留下的星星点点，是这场欢爱留下的痕迹，盖着毯子熟睡的剛，在入眠之前的最后一刻也没有告诉他到底选谁，他扣着光三郎的手，一直到醒之前都没有松开。

太平洋某个点的上空，光一透过旁边的圆窗，心里倒数着距离重逢的时间。

＊

出门前，冰室光三郎如往常般在剛脸颊留下一吻，他的心情不算糟糕。他手里还拎着剛给他准备的便当，虽然味道不算惊艳，但也不至于像以前那样一言难尽，剛为了他甚至辞掉了学校的工作，现在成为了一个独立插画家，即使仍然心存芥蒂，他的确感谢剛为维护这段关系付出的努力。

心情不算糟糕，却也算不上是愉悦，他总感觉今天会有什么事情发生，或许是自己的感觉出了错，又或许是该发生的总会发生的。

经过街角时看到的红色法拉利，令他忍不住停下来观望，车看上去很新，若不是新购入的，就说明主人是个极爱惜车辆的人 。他看着皱起了眉头，胸口顿时觉得闷闷的，不愿意承认的不祥预感，越来越浓烈。

云层积攒得越来越厚了，从无暇的洁白变成了灰暗，四周闷热的空气令他渐渐有些喘不过气来，向来讨厌雨天的他也说不清自己是不是正在渴望着一场爆裂的雨。

搭档打来的电话打断了他的思绪，他在电话的那头焦灼地告诉他案情有了新的进展，于是他一个急转弯便迅速赶往案发现场 。

堂本刚的耳边传来外头轰隆的雷声，他看了一眼玄关的交叠的放在一起的雨伞，又望向窗外，电视机里播放着杀人案嫌疑犯的通缉令，他不免开始担忧起来，期盼着他的丈夫今天也能平安归来。

因此，当门铃声响起的时候，他几乎是振奋地奔跑着去开的门，出现在他面前的人让他恍惚了，他梳起的发型跟他丈夫极为相似，脸颊却还透着稚嫩，考究的西服的边角被雨水淋湿，堂本剛看着他，泪水突然就流了下来，或者说他并没有哭，只是泪水直直的滴了下来，他用手背揩去，然后直接关上了门。被拒之门外的堂本光一猛烈地击打着门铃，嘴里一边说：开门啊老师，我回来了。

堂本刚背靠着门，顺着表面滑坐下来，他感觉好像他的脑子被一只手抓了起来，一下一下的掐，他已经没有余力去思考了。

他不知道堂本光一在外头到底等了多久，他只知道当他鼓起勇气，用猫眼往外看的时候，外头已经是一片漆黑。

这一天冰室光三郎又加班到深夜，回到家时，他的嘴边冒了一圈胡渣，面容憔悴的他一进屋就紧紧抱住了堂本剛，嘴里念叨着终于充上电了，又埋怨这鬼天气冲刷掉了重要证物。

厨房里冒着香气 ，剛给他准备了热汤。

“味道还是有点淡了。”

这一次，他没有反驳，直接把盐罐递到他面前，跟预料中的反应不一样，于是冰室光三郎抬起头看了他一眼，又往碗里撒了一点点盐。

“你之前不是问我，我想要选谁吗？ ”

“怎么突然想起来要回答这个问题了？”

“我已经想好了，就算他会回来找我，我还是选你。”

听到这样的回答，冰室光三郎并没有感到猛烈的欢喜，他只是淡淡地应了一声。说心里话，他当然清楚，剛是爱他的，试问这个世界上又有谁，出轨都是找跟自己老公长一模一样的。另一方面，他又觉得，刚之所以选他，不过是因为他是他的丈夫，因为他是先来的，那个人是后到的，出于责任和义务，剛也不可能抛弃他。如果这样想，又忍不住觉得自己显得可怜，爱是来源于怜悯和施舍的话，那还是爱吗？“他是不是已经回来找你了？”

他一瞬间的沉默已经说明了答案 。

“我明天开始要出去公干 ，要处理的赶紧处理掉。”

汤碗见了底，冰室光三郎拖着疲惫的步伐进了卧室。

＊

一缸热水被染成了粉色，剛泡在里头，回忆起白天见到光一的景象。他好像一下子长大了许多，眉宇间的英气更加锋利了，身子骨也硬朗了许多，年轻人特有的蓬勃朝气，似乎暖化了这难捱的阴雨天气 。

光三郎的态度已经很明确，该收拾好的东西收拾不好，就算怎么掩饰，他也是会发现的。

他将自己没在水中，只露出眼睛，他祈求着堂本光一不要再回来找他，已经埋好了的过往就不要再挖出来了。

＊

如果拒绝是这么容易的事情，此刻压在他身上动作的，就不会是堂本光一。贪恋着他体温的年轻人，将蓄了许久的力气全发泄在他身上，他此刻经历着潮水似的快感，眼睛却一直往门口的方向看，他近乎哀求地对光一说，“你真的能答应我这是最后一次吗？”

光一先是动作停滞了一秒，随后应了一声“嗯”，他紧紧抱住剛的身体，交合的频率陡然减缓。

不得不说，他这趟回来，没能想到这么快就能做到这种程度，他做好了打持久战的准备，也早有了会失败的觉悟。可现在的情况是什么，是剛在用一场欢爱作为最后的告别，他以为就算失败，这次回来的他至少可以以一个大人的身份来跟冰室光三郎堂堂正正地较量一次，却原来早就输得彻底。

剛在光一怀里淌着泪，鼻尖都红了，还叮嘱他不要在自己身上留下痕迹。

不公平啊，剛。

光一说，

都已经是最后一次了，就不能让我任性一回吗？

明明决心斩断情丝，却还要这样做，任谁看来 他这样都是在给自己找借口。他忘不了那场雨，忘不了那个美术教室，忘不了那个情侣旅馆，忘不了告别时细雨中熠熠发光的少年，因此在他第三次上门的时候，他还是软了心肠，他把这个人留下来了，在明明知道自己的丈夫不知道什么时候就会回来的情况下 。

先是寒暄，久别之后的寒暄实际上也没有什么内容讲讲学业还是讲讲工作都没有什么意义，说着就开始聊起从前，光一频频看向他，眼里完全都是眷恋，“他对你好吗，有没有欺负你？”

说到欺负，剛不自觉地红了脸，倒红茶的手也轻轻地颤抖一下。光一见这般模样，没有心思再问下去，他弯腰的时候露出的肩头，还是记忆中的圆润粉白，咽了咽口水，潜藏的欲望开始苏醒，他试探地去伸手摸他，剛并没有躲，却说了一句旦那不知道什么时候会回来，他不能久留。

“不能让我再看看你吗，剛，这七百多天以来，我没有一秒钟不是在想你，不能让我再看多你一眼吗？ ”

“光一，我们之间的关系已经结束很久了。”

从国外回来的光一总是装扮得像个大人 ，而总是穿着家居休闲服的自己是不是也在扮演一个贤惠人妻？这两年他以为自己变了，以为自己变得本分，不再给自己写剧本去上演闹剧，原来并没有，他连光一抓着他的手都没有忍心松开 。

光一好像没有听到他的话一样，肆无忌惮的猛然向他靠近，捧着他的后脑勺就是一顿亲吻，急躁又坚决，毫不掩饰自己内心的渴望 。他发出支吾的声响，想要拒绝却不自觉的沉迷其中，光一年轻的荷尔蒙调动着剛的兴奋神经 ，剛伸手抱住他的腰。

当他把手伸进剛宽松的衣服里，剛才像大梦初醒一般，抵挡住他的动作，“你要干什么！”

漂亮的年轻人总懂得如何用撒娇换取自己想要的东西，用那惹人怜爱的眼神望着他，抿抿唇，仿佛不知道自己做错什么，只想要索取面前人的拥抱。“不能让我再感受一下老师的体温吗？答应我吧，老师，我会让你舒服的。 ”

现在的境况实在是他自己作下的孽 ，他满心以为光一出到国外面对花花世界，遇到那么多的新鲜靓丽，就能忘掉他，忘掉他这个不顾伦理道德的勾引自己学生的坏人。可是他不知道，光一同他的丈夫一样，是一个专情到变态、认定了就绝对不会放手的人 。他是光一的初恋，光一情窦初开就遇到这般人物，此后哪怕是飞蛾扑火，也要至死方休 。

无论是怀着什么心情，他还是答应了下来，连在主卧对着结婚照做的要求他都答应了。

既然罪已经犯下了，何必在意会不会留下罪证。

剛被含住了乳首，舌尖放肆地舔弄，接着咬住他深粉色的乳晕，他别过脸，抓着床单努力不哼叫出声。光一将他抱起来，细细啃咬着他的肩膀，不顾他是不是会疼似的，在上面用力咬了一大口，甚至微微出了血印，他舐着伤口，下体的动作丝毫没有减轻力度，泪眼婆娑的剛格外叫人怜爱，可他还是狠了狠心，紧紧抱住剛，在这快要窒息的拥抱里，用完全是乞求的语气问他，“剛，真的不能跟我在一起吗？”

“我不可能为了你抛弃我现在的一切。”

“把我留在你身边吧，见不得光也没关系，只要能再跟你一起就好了，你看啊老师，这些都是你教我的，你怎么到现在还要把我丢掉……”年轻人瘦削而不单薄，抱他的力度不小，剛废了好大的劲儿也没能完全挣脱。

“你再说下去，这次也不要做了。”

“那个不懂你的心的穷警察有什么好，剛你应该让我取代他！”

一记响亮的耳光甩在他脸上，剛使了狠劲儿，看着光一的一双杏眼冒着怒火。“你没资格这么说他！”

到底是怀着什么心思，一面背叛一面维护，没有办法完全成为魔鬼的人，是不是更加可恶？

光一的脸被婚戒的边缘划伤，细长的伤口渗着血，他眼神暗了暗，转而靠近剛，试图再与他亲热，他动作很轻，生怕剛会躲，偷来的至宝既然要还，那就在最后的时候，抓紧每一分的剩余。

缎子似的肌肤凉凉软软的，贴上去就不愿意再分开。光一侧着身子进入了剛，讨好地在他脸颊旁摩挲，滚圆的臀部在他的冲击下颤动，他沉默地看着墙上的婚照，似乎认为只要把冰室光三郎的脸盯穿，那照片里的人就能变成自己。

*

冰室光三郎的出差是一个谎言，他这几天一直住在离家不足两公里的酒店里，白天就晃荡在街上，几乎将堂本剛喜欢的甜品店都吃了个遍。

说实话他的内心确实是在忐忑，甚至有些不敢去进那扇家门。

从地下车库到电梯口的路显得格外长，他走得很慢，在电梯间里差点忘掉要按楼层，钥匙拿着半天也没有插入锁孔……进门后传来的呻吟声颇为刺耳，桌上凉透的半杯红茶，还有挂在门边的西装外套，以及没有放整齐的一双皮鞋，都令他心脏抽搐。

这样的结果不是没预料到的，他的剛是一个拿着喜欢的冰淇淋吃到肚子疼都不愿意松手的人，何况是面对喜欢的小情人。

虽是意料之中，但他的愤怒没有因此而减少半分，在他亲眼目睹剛在属于他们的卧室跪在床头承受着光一的激烈进出的模样之后，他直接上前将光一拽了下来，抡起拳头就冲他脸上打了一拳。

床单上腥膻的白告诉他，他们做了不止一次。剛的胸口、锁骨、乳首周边、肩膀……以至于腰腹，都零零星星地分布着粉红色的咬痕，这个放肆的小崽子，宣布领土主权一般对待他冰室光三郎的伴侣。

光三郎又打了一拳，这拳没有减分毫力度，光一的嘴角冒了血。光三郎到底是职业警察，长年的专业训练使他比一般人要更强壮，年轻的光一根本不是他的对手，他继续打下去的话，不打成重伤急危，至少也是要将人打到毁容的。

清楚这一点的剛将自己挡在光一面前，请求光三郎不要怪罪光一。

“你要替他说话吗？真没想到啊，你是这样解决问题的。”光三郎解开皮带，掏出了性器，捏着着剛的嘴巴强行塞了进去，不管对方是不是会难受，直接往里怼了起来，剛止不住干呕，光三郎还抓着他后脑勺继续深入。“难道你就这么喜欢被干吗？我离开家才多久，就把人带回家干你了？怎么，对着咱们俩的结婚照，做起来会更爽一点吗？”啵的一声抽离，光三郎粗暴地将他压倒，分开他的腿，径直插入了那还湿润温暖的甬道。

光一想要制止，剛却对着他摇头。光三郎一看更加来气了，抓着他的大腿，更为猛烈地进攻，使得剛本就被操干得敏感的身体被飓风般的刺激席卷。

光一看着与自己长相几乎一样，只是成熟一些的光三郎，正上着自己心爱的剛，他竟也说不清他现在到底是恼怒还是获得了奇妙的精神快感。

“剛，你一次又一次把一个长得像我的年轻男人带上我们的床，是我不能满足你吗？他难道不是这么上你的吗？”

剛的眼睛噙满泪水，看了一眼光一，又将目光转回到光三郎身上。“不是的……”所有的辩驳都哽在喉咙里。

“小子，你就一点都不在乎吗？做一个卑劣的第三者，你就一点都不觉得羞愧吗？”

光一沉默了许久。

“我不在乎。”

“我不在乎老师是不是别人的妻子，不在乎我是不是你的影子，是不是你的替身，是不是只是一个工具人，我爱他，我必须要跟他在一起，只有跟他在一起，我才觉得我是真实的，我灵魂才有存在的意义。”

这样的话从一个刚满20不久的小子嘴里说出来，冰室光三郎有些震惊，以至于生出些佩服之情，他确信，自己是这个世上最爱剛的人，从年轻时的一见钟情，到婚后的柴米油盐，他始终认为自己已经尽能力做好一个爱人的角色。他没有想过要离开剛，哪怕是撞破奸情两次，他都想努力去理解剛……可是他没有想到，面前这个人，比自己还要偏执。

真的会有人，愿意做到这种程度吗？

光三郎停止了交合，他坐到床上，听着剛抽泣的声音，他没有办法继续看他，也没有办法去看那个鸠占鹊巢的小子。

“旦那，我累了，能抱我去洗个澡吗？”

光三郎顺从地将他横抱起来，步向浴室，与以往无数次欢爱之后一样，他把水温调到合适，为剛冲洗掉身上的痕迹，他没有再将言语化为利刃刺向剛，他动作很熟练，他看着剛身上的体液混着热水流淌进排水口，连呼吸都没有变得更急促。

“你会不要我吗？”哭过的剛讲话都带着浓重的鼻音，本就粘糯的嗓音更加惹人怜。“不行，不能不要我。”剛猛然搂紧光三郎，“不是我的错啊，旦那，为什么是我的错，明明都是上帝的错，是祂故意将两个你放在我身边，是祂逼迫我犯错，却还要赶我下地狱。我都已经想好了，要只跟你在一起一辈子，我……我不知道他会回来，我没有办法拒绝……我……旦那，他可是跟你顶着一模一样的脸啊，旦那，我……没有办法，我没有办法……”

“我知道了。”光三郎声音带上哭腔，却强忍着没有滴下一滴泪。“我知道了，剛。”

光三郎给他洗完，给他细细擦去水珠，套上粉色的浴袍。

“饿了没有？”

“嗯。”剛点点头。

“去饭桌前等一等吧。”

*

食物的香气弥漫整个饭厅，冰室光三郎往房间里瞧了一眼垂头丧气的堂本光一。

“要是饿了，就出来一起吃点吧。”

冰室光三郎也说不清，这是不是自己抗拒着又盼望着来临的、可以解决一切问题的暴雨，他顺风顺水的人生中最大的一场意外，或许要成为自己的生活常态吧。

看着在桌前坐下的堂本光一，他微微笑，维持了表面和平。

“光一，我破了这么多案子，你猜猜我熟悉多少种杀人方法？”

共存可以做到，相互较量，怕是永远不会停歇。

————————————  
本部分完结

是八月份群聊的成果，到成文花费了太多时间，也改了很多，最近实在是事太多了，还是希望大家可以喜欢这个有点道德沦丧的故事，最好可以给我留留言给点红心，世事艰难，总归是需要点动力。

啾咪～


End file.
